Dreams of a Demon
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Four demon lords have their eyes set on Sesshomaru including Inutaishou. They'll stop at nothing until they have him as their own. In the end more resent and depress will overshadow love...if there's any at all to relate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story features Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou as a couple and the struggles Sesshomaru went through to get his father to be his mate and to keep him besides him, but there's a candlelit room awaiting one of them before all ends. But there's also a twist. Sorry for the grammar mistakes you're most likely to come across while reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. The story line belongs to me. I mean no offense to those who don't like the couple Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou, but please don't read if you think things are a bit too intense.

**

* * *

**

**Dreams of a Demon ****Chapter 1: The hell of first time heat**

The night bares countless mysteries that are sometimes unexplainable; that are so enthralling that one looses oneself to the suspense of the mystery. Sesshomaru felt just the same. He thought he had come to terms with what had been plaguing his mind but what disturbed him returned with full force...

Sesshomaru fled from the Western Palace oblivious to what was happening with his body. The young inu felt a sharp pain in his midsection causing him to double over grasping his stomach from the excruciating agony he felt during the middle of the night.

Not wanting to alert neither his parent's he ran away and went to the only place where he could find tranquility to determine what was occurring with his body: the mountains that were deserted at the moment.

Somehow he withstood the pain and made it to his private sanctuary of the snow white mountains. The snow had long ago melted and a sea of green grass covered the ground. He collapsed to the luxuriant grass panting feverishly.

The inu prince groaned from a sudden out burst of provocative emotions and clawed at the white silk kimono that concealed pale flesh that was never exposed to the harmful rays of the sun. He threw back his head and gritted his sharp fangs due to the overwhelming heat that was crux to his heated abdominal.

His fierce claws tore through the delicate fabric as if it were butter. His claws ran across his chest and abdominals leaving hideous lacerations. Blood trickled freely to the grass underneath him. The crescent moon was reflected from the droplets of red upon the grass like rubies.

Sesshomaru's breaths became jagged and were as sharp like daggers cutting through his neck. Letting the pain get the best of him, Sesshomaru roared in ire causing him to use his own claws to slash deeper across his chest trying to poise the pain in his stomach by inflicting pain to himself.

It didn't work, the pain in his abdominal overpowered the futile agony he had inflicted upon himself. He held onto his stomach and bit back a scream. His silver tresses hid his face from the moonlight giving him a luminous silhouette.

As Sesshomaru struggled against the pain, the demon lord of the west watched him carefully. The scream Sesshomaru had tried to hold back escaped from his trembling lips and shattered the stillness of the night. The demon lord who had been observing him silently stepped out of the shadows and knelt down besides the young inu youkai.

Sesshomaru sensed the presences of another but hadn't the strength to look over his shoulder to see who it was. A soft hand clasped Sesshomaru's chin slowly turning him around so he stared deeply into golden gems.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in horror, he thought he had been sly in not disturbing his parents, but this was proof that he failed. Inu no Taishou furrowed his ebony brows in concern and examined his son's eyes.

He placed his other hand on the pulse of his son's neck and sighed. He tucked a loose strand of Sesshomaru's tangled mane and grinned slightly. Sesshomaru felt his cheeks color, he hadn't wanted either his father or mother to see him in this state…but what was the cause of the state he was in? He didn't even know why he was in pain.

Inu no Taishou didn't release his grasp on Sesshomaru's chin; he simply brought Sesshomaru closer to his face and said dryly, "Why did you leave Sesshomaru in your current state? It's dangerous for you to be here alone." Inu no Taishou's expression was a mixture of concern and sadness that brought shame to Sesshomaru for worrying his father.

The least thing he wanted was danger to befall his son even if he had to kill to protect him from anyone…even from him. Sesshomaru cast his gaze downwards and muttered, "I didn't think you or mother had heard me leave. I just felt this pain and I don't know what the cause of it was…"

"That still is not a valid excuse to have left Sesshomaru. You risk endangering your life. You should have called me." Inu no Taishou stated firmly. He let his fingers trace his son's jaw line and rubbed his cheek against Sesshomaru's heated cheek. Sesshomaru could not forbear himself from pulling away. The close contact with his father being so close eased the pain in his stomach leaving him more confounded then before.

The older inu pulled away and glared at his young pup with anger. Sesshomaru should not have left; he should have thought things over before deciding to run off at the risk of getting killed or worst raped by some squandered demon that Inu no Taishou would have killed with his bare claws for raping his pup.

Sesshomaru knew what he had done was from lack of common sense, but the pain had driven him to dominate his reason and had made him fled. His father had all the right to be infuriated with him and punish him for his recklessness. With a sigh Inu no Taishou's hostility vanished and all that was left was a pensive and stern glint in his golden eyes.

He slid his fingers up and down Sesshomaru's neck and smirked when he heard Sesshomaru moan. Before he went any further he had to make something crystal clear to his son. Inu no Taishou pulled back his hand and stood up.

At once with the lack of his father next to him Sesshomaru felt the pain return to him and he snarled. Inu no Taishou made no notions that he was going to assist his son without informing him what was occurring within his body. His eyes harder and came close to being deadly cold.

Inu no Taishou stood a few feet from his son who was on the ground clawing at his own flesh. Deep down it hurt him to see his beloved son go through hell, but he couldn't assist him just yet until he said what had to be spoken.

"I would advise you Sesshomaru to cease scaring your skin before you regret damaging your body. I know the agony is having its tolls on you, but please listen to me. What you are experiencing right now is what demons at your tender age go though. It's called heat. The first time is always the hardest because you are not accustomed to the pain it brings. Do you understand so far my koishii?" Inu no Taishou's voice was soothing to hear to Sesshomaru's throbbing ears.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. His eyes nearly pleaded for his father to stop the pain he felt. The demon lord looked away from his son and continued not wanting to be tormented with the expression of woe on his son's beautiful face that would haunt him in his dreams.

"There is only one to way to cease the pain Sesshomaru: you **must **engage in sexual intercourse to cancel the searing pain you feel or else." What did he mean 'or else'? What more pain could Sesshomaru go through if he was already experience hell at its entire capacity…or was there more to this then what his father had spoken?

Sesshomaru's claws stopped clawing at his chest and he stared at his father entirely lost. What he felt was due to a thing called _heat_? He had been told about demons going through heat, but that was when they were shy of their sixteenth birthday. Sesshomaru was eighteen now, why was he barely going through this now?

"Heat…but it doesn't make sense father. I'm eighteen; I was supposed to go through this hell when I was sixteen, what happened? And what _else _can happen to me if I don't-" Sesshomaru was silence with a cold glare from his father. He remained silent and listened to what his father had to say waiting to see what bad news he would receive.

The demon lord said nothing for a few minutes. He was contemplating about the situation at hand and the consequences if he and Sesshomaru went through them. This was a critical circumstance and time was required to be on their side if things were to progress forward. Finding the correct terms to use, Inu no Taishou spoke again, but this time austerely.

"You my son are not like the rest of the demon population. This is both a good and bad thing. You did not experience heat when you were sixteen because you were not ready, but it would seem your body is at last ready to indulge in physical love making. As for the "else" part, if you don't commit sexual intercourse this night, you will die a great agonizing death worst then burning in the fiery pits of hell." Inu no Taishou's voice was surprisingly tranquil and not at all ruffled.

He said it as if he said it all the time. Although he seemed moderately at ease, he was in a critical state of turmoil. He had feared this day for years, and now it was beginning to turn into a life or death situation. Sesshomaru's shocked expression did not make things easier for the demon lord.

Sesshomaru was shock to say the least, but not because of the death part, but because he had never thought he would die because of not having sex. He had never really concern himself with such petty things, he had planned to go through his life in solitude, but now that seemed to be a distant dream.

Shock was replaced with exasperation. He narrowed his eyes completely overtaken by ire, he could take his father's words as the truth, but he refused to believe that he Sesshomaru would die because of something as inane as not having sex with another.

Through clenched teeth, he hissed coldly, "You must be kidding me father. This is all too puerile; you can't expect me to believe that I'm going to die because I refuse to have sex with another. I would rather die then lower myself to such innate manners." Sesshomaru was forgetting just who he was conversing with. Luckily Inu no Taishou seemed entirely amused with his son's cold attitude, but his lips were pressed in a grim line revealing none of his amusement.

His features were as impassive as his son's when he was calm. He cocked his head to the side allowing a few stay locks of his silver mane to cascade over his shoulder. The only light that was allowing them to see was the crescent moon that seemed brighter against the inky sky. The demon lord narrowed his golden eyes and glared equivalently if not more, colder into his son's eyes.

"What makes you think I'm going to allow you to die Sesshomaru when I can do something to save you from a death you do not deserve at such a tender age? I do not plan to allow my only son to die…" he trailed off admiring Sesshomaru's twitching lips that were caused because of the anger he was feeling. He looked divine, almost tempting in his current state of helplessness. Almost like a wounded puppy that was just begging for the big bad wolf to claim him...

How ironic, if he did not perform sexual intercourse he would die, but if he did perform it, he would be marked as another's. Belonging to another was something the inu prince had never been too humane with. To be marked by someone was in the same area of being consider private property, a sexual slave that was only used for relief.

Sesshomaru growled and stood up ignoring the pain that now ran throughout his body. He composed himself and snarled, "And just how do you plan to help me, I thought you said so yourself that the only way to cease the pain is to perform…that innate thing? There is no one here besides you and me."

Sesshomaru could not come to terms with what his father was proposing. There was no one there besides the two of them; he was sure as hell he was going to die. But a quick flicker of slyness crossed the demon lord's eyes making Sesshomaru take a step back.

Inu no Taishou seized his son's wrist pulling him against him so their chests were pressed together. He lowered his face and nuzzled his lips over the base of Sesshomaru's neck. He licked the delicate flesh and muttered, "Like I said before Sesshomaru, I don't plan to bury my son when I can do something to save his life."

Sesshomaru placed his hands on his father's chest and whispered heavily, "You can't be serious father. This…this is unheard of! You'll be ridiculed for the rest of your life because of this, you can't do this. Stop damn it!" This was wrong; the demon lord's intentions would cost them both travesty. It was unheard of that father and son go beyond the bounds of father and son to enter such immoral crimes that were looked down on.

Inu no Taishou clasped Sesshomaru's chin in his hand and brought their faces close to each other so their lips were a mere inch apart. His lips formed a racy smirk that sent a shiver up Sesshomaru's spine from passion that was emerging from someplace in his heart.

He could not believe what was happening was actually enjoyable. He hated himself for allowing this perverted sentiment to pulse because of his father's closeness damn it! Sesshomaru turned his head away and minutely snarled, "Stop this father, you can't do this! You as well as I know this can't be done." The demon lord gently made Sesshomaru meet his eyes and he spoke tenderly.

"You're correct, this is without a doubt wrong, but it's the only way for me to save you from dying. The last thing I would ever want to do to you Sesshomaru is to cause you agony, I am your father. It's my duties to see to it that you not suffer. I will not be hurt if you hate me after this night, you have all the right to be infuriated with me, and I'll understand, but for now forget I'm your father and I'm only a one night stand."

A one night stand between father and son? Sesshomaru lowered his head and muttered softly, "A one night stand…what will become of us father once this night ends and we leave for home? Will everything that happens in these next hours be a forgotten memory that will never have the chance to be recalled from the depths of our conscious?" it was Inu no Taishou's turn to look away.

He lowered his head as well and answered in a hush whisper that was almost lost to the winds of the east. "After this night Sesshomaru our relationship as father and son will cease to exist. It will be a distant memory that will never be acknowledge as if it had in fact existed. To you I will be known as Inu no Taishou the demon lord of the western lands and you will be known to me as simply Sesshomaru. What I am proposing is the sacrifice of your innocence for your life Sesshomaru. You can't choose death over the loose of our relationship as father and son so don't even think that's an option."

Nothing would be left after this night. Mere titles would dictate their lives until they died. Sesshomaru would not allow his relationship with his father to cease because he was in heat. He shook his head and barked outraged with the injustice of life, "You can't do this, don't you care that if you and I do make love that it will shatter our bound as father and son?! Father see reason, just allow me to die. You and mother can always have another child far better then me-"

Inu no Taishou had heard enough of his son's yelling. He dug his claws in Sesshomaru's cheeks making him cringe and snapped while somehow remaining completely apathetical.

"As a matter of fact Sesshomaru I can do this because in these few remaining seconds that our relationship as father and son is still in effect, I am still your father, I can order it from you expecting you to obey my wishes without protest." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and muttered something foul under his breath about how his father being insane.

His father merely ignored the mutters and continued whilst digging his claws deeper into Sesshomaru's tender flesh making him yelp. "You are something unique Sesshomaru that cannot be mimicked by another. Yes your mother and I could have another child, but he could never replace the lost of our first one."

Sesshomaru had never imaged to hear such meaningful words being spoken by his father much less at a time like at the moment. He couldn't help but feel guilt that if he succumbed to death this night, he would not leave anyone who cared for him wearing a smile. Tears would plague his conscious with his mother and father's delicate faces haunting him for causing them pain.

Inu no Taishou was right the exchange of innocence for life and to avoid causing pain to those he cared about was a well off good trade that would only require for Sesshomaru to lose his purity. But even though he would succumb to such innate manners, he would always recognize Inu no Taishou as his father and a bit of something more after this night.

"I can't say I disagree with your words father, I still think it wrong, but to avoid causing mother and you agony, I will perform this…this thing." Sesshomaru was answered with a deep passionate kiss that staggered him. He entangled his fingers into his father's mane pulling loose the ribbon that held his hair in a high elegant ponytail. A stream of sliver cascaded down the demon lord's shoulders and tangled with his son's hair.

Inu no Taishou broke the kiss and said softly to settle his son's confusion. "That my dear was a fatherly kiss. This is a lover's kiss." Once more he kissed his son, but this time he pried open Sesshomaru's mouth and slid his tongue into his son's mouth. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and was overtaken by desire. The sensation of the moment was unbelievable. Never had Sesshomaru thought something so innate would be so appealing.

The kiss ended and Inu no Taishou began to relieve his son from his clothing that burned against his fragile skin. He threw Sesshomaru's white haori to the ground and clawed at his son's chest teasing him. Sesshomaru yanked on his father's hair and silently whimpered. Inu no Taishou's lukewarm expression dissolve and he was succumbing to the same passion his son felt.

With what they were going to commit to was going to result in serious consequences, but they would deal with them tomorrow in the morning after Sesshomaru was liberated from the clenches of heat. There was something special about his father that made his young heart augment in beat. A kiss from a father was somewhat tolerant and still remained in the boundaries of morals, but to make love surpassed morals and degraded.

Was saving Sesshomaru's life worth all the hell and criticism and ridicule they were sure to receive once word got out that Inu no Taishou and his own son were beaus or would they be mates? The life of his child was by far a greater thing then to worry about what others had to say about them. Of course Inu no Taishou was well aware that they would not be the first to have such an intimate relationship nor would they be the last.

_-End Chapter-_

* * *

A/N: another story between Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou. Thank you for reading and review if you will. The development of this story will all depend on the readers. I'll continue if you want me to, but if you think this story's wrong, then I'll stop writing. Once more I thank you for reading and I mean no disrespect to those who don't like the intimate relationship between Sesshomaru and his father. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I would have thought people would hate a story like this, but I guess I was wrong. Please excuse the grammar mistakes you are sure to come across.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. The story line belongs to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Debacle**

She left with only a piece of paper to explain to her treasured son why she could no longer be with him. To help him with anything, to love him like she had in the past…She had her things packed and ready to grab and before another second ticked pasted her, she was gone from there lives just as easily as she had entered them.

To leave her beloved son and mate with only disdain and hurtful memories that would never heal even with the assistances of time. They were like gashes that advertised to all who had eyes to behold their shame and to feel disgust towards them. When Inu no Taishou and Sesshomaru returned from the mountains after performing such degrading things, the lady of the western lands was gone with only a letter left behind to mock them.

The letter rested comfortably on top of Inu no Taishou's writing desk waiting for son and father to find it and reveal its contents. Her absent presences baffled Sesshomaru more then his father. So many questions passed through his foggy mind making it difficult to comprehend his father's sudden hostility and ire as well as his mother's bizarre vanishing.

One of his mate's personal servants informed them that Lady Mizuki (Sesshomaru's mother) had taken her leave with only a letter that awaited for them to read in his studies to explain why she was no longer there to greet them. Like Inu no Taishou had expected there was the letter in a plain white envelope with his and Sesshomaru's names in elegant Edwardian Script signed with her own blood.

At once when Inu no Taishou saw and smelt the blood on the letter he knew what it meant. She had disowned them for what they had done. A youkai was never to sign or leave any sort of document with their blood _only _if it meant they wanted nothing more to do with the disowned…in other words she wanted nothing more of him or their son.

Inu no Taishou snatched the letter from his desk and read in thoroughly. Just as he had speculated she was gone never to return to see them and she only left with them dejection that scarred Sesshomaru's conscious. He no longer had a mother to care for him or to love him. He now only had her to look down on him for what he and his father had done.

All he was left with was his father, but how long would his father stay with him, to love him, to care for him, to treat him with dignity? Would the demon lord tire of his newly acquired toy only to shun him when he no longer satisfied him? Was he just being used? Had this all been already foresee and it had been all just a matter of time?

Sesshomaru's features harden and he turned away already knowing what the letter's contents were. He would feel bitterness towards his mother that much was certain, but to hate her was like to hate himself.

She gave him life, a life he had never asked for, yet here he was breathing blessed with health. That was the only thing he gave gratitude to her, but he would give her nothing more.

All emotions he had bared a few moments ago were turned into nothing. His heart felt preposterously empty with only acidic memories of his mother's hypocrite words and smiles haunting him.

Rage flared to life within his aching body. How could she do this to them? Why had she left for such a rancorous thing, yes Sesshomaru well aware that what had happened was an unforgivable thing but he thought she loved him and would pardon them…but this proved otherwise? Had she left with no bitterness and hatred, things would have been indeed different.

Yes there would still have been pain, but the agony would not have been like it was uncoiling now. A tear he had not wish to shed or show, trailed down his pale cheek splashing on the desk catching Inu no Taishou's attention.

Golden eyes that were rimmed with a thin red line saw the amount of traumatize and melancholy that shined from his son's golden eyes. Sesshomaru clenched his fists not able to meet his father's eyes. Why had this happened? He couldn't see how it was possible for his mother for gods' sake to have abandoned them in such a barbaric manner!

His shoulders trembled uncontrollably from wrath that he did not notice the minute trickle of blood that was sliding from the corner of his mouth due to his teeth clenched so tightly.

Another unwanted tear fell onto the desk staining the fine oak wood temporarily. Sesshomaru's callow reaction towards this all was somewhat pitiful. But the demon lord could care less if his pup was indeed inexperienced with such grave things that were not supposed to enter his life until…what?

Was he supposed to be babied for the rest of his life never to feel what real pain was? What heartache was? No it was best that all this had occurred, Sesshomaru needed to know just what kind of world he was going to step into before it was all too late to learn the ropes and he succumbed to the cruelty of life.

Tear after unwanted damn tear fell to the desk making him feel repulsion towards him self for being so weak. Just when the hell had he Sesshomaru _**ever **_been weak of the mind before? God he hated himself, just how the hell could this have happened to him? Where the bloody hell had his pride and impassiveness vanished to? Had his mother taken it with him to teach him a lesson? That would perfectly make sense, but did she hate her only son that much to do such a thing?

The tears he did not want to shed were wiped away by his father's sleeve giving him a weary smile that made Sesshomaru's heart race. Comforting was one of the most inexperienced things the demon lord knew how to do, but since it was his son who was distress, he would attempt to comfort him as best he could.

Inu no Taishou stroked his son's cheek with his thumb and planted an ephemeral kiss upon velvet-like lips that caught Sesshomaru off guard. His golden eyes glazed over and slowly closed submitting to the kiss without shame. It was real, all that was occurring was valid and there was no denying it.

It was not an illusion that his mother had shunned him and that she thought him a disgrace, but at least he still had his father to look to. But there was one thing that remained in his mind, gone she might be, but forgotten not.

Though he was bewitched with his father's kiss, the youth felt the ties of his white haori being undone and he growled mischievously as he felt the silk slide off his shoulders to bare white skin. Trails of sweet kisses began from his lips and were presented to the base of his neck and moved down to his collar bone.

Sesshomaru pressed himself against his father, and Inu no Taishou ran his hands through his hair. For the second time that night their minds became one and they felt at ease. At this rate if they continued being so close to each other, their forbearance most likely would snap and once more they would give into lust making them turn to their unruly selves that were always kept under lock and key only allowed to come out when they wanted to play.

With their lips locked and their passion running freely, they did not hear the sliding of the shoji screen being ajar. They did not hear the inaudible footsteps of the intruder as he stopped eight feet away from them with blood red eyes nor did they sense the influential yokai that emitted from him until it was too late.

The prowler stood tall with long black tresses cascading down his back whilst he donned a dark purple haori and violet hakamas that fit him perfectly and enhanced his beauty. He cleared his throat catching their attention immediately. Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes and stared deeply into red gems that belonged to the Lord of the Northern lands.

Shaking his head minutely at them, Ryuukotsusei looked away from Sesshomaru and scorned to his rival, "It's seems I've come at a bad time Inu no Taishou. Perhaps I should come another time when you are not preoccupied?" Inu no Taishou released Sesshomaru and took a step forward hearing the mockery clearly in the dragon's voice. But what peeved him was the way he had looked at his son. Bastard, how dare he gape at his son in such a despicable manner!

"Ryuukotsusei."

-_End Chapter-_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope this chapter wasn't bad, and if it was, I'm really, really sorry…Thank you for reading and feel free to review. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but school has been limiting my time to write…that and I don't know where this story's going. So please have patience with me, anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise. I only claim ownership over bad grammar, spelling, and punctuation, and the storyline.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Caught**

Inu no Taishou did not know whether to feel anger, shock or shame as he stood before Ryuukotsusei with Sesshomaru besides him, nearly disrobe. Sesshomaru was still, as still as he had ever been. His eyes were wide from horror, but narrowed placidly. The western lord could tell his son was irked, there was no doubt about that, but Sesshomaru's pride and shame were holding him back from voicing his anger.

Swearing himself to hell (and no doubt Sesshomaru and Ryuukotsusei were doing the same), Inu no Taishou cleared his throat attempting to lessen the sudden hostility in his studies. Sesshomaru glared at Ryuukotsusei then shot his father a look that could only inform him that after this was over, he would be wishing he had killed him.

Inu no Taishou groaned inwardly knowing Sesshomaru would do just that. Ignoring his child's threat, Inu no Taishou glowered at the ryuu and asked sharply, "Ryuukotsusei what is the meaning of this? Why are you _here _at such an ungodly hour? This had best be good—"

"Settle down _Taishou_, I assure you had I known I would be interrupting such a disturbing and sickening event between the two of you…I would not have come at all. But since I'm here and I have your attention, you and I must talk…_alone_." Ryuukotsusei stressed the last word, glancing over at Sesshomaru sternly. Inu no Taishou nodded his head in agreement, he did not need Sesshomaru to hear their conversation, that would surely bare a few if not more, curses and blows.

Sesshomaru arched a brow in protest, he was not leaving anywhere. Not when the bloody enemy was under their damn roof! How could his father think of just sending him away and _pretend _there wasn't a hazardous chance that the entire palace would be engulfed in a display of crimson and orange flames? It was sheer madness if he thought he was going to leave…

"Sesshomaru leave now. Ryuukotsusei and I must talk…" Inu no Taishou said placidly, though inside he was thinking _'as much as I hate the idea of being in the same room with him.'_ He met his son's blazed eyes and said harshly, "What he and I must discuss is between the two of us; you cannot hope to hear what has no concern to you Sesshomaru now _please_ leave."

If Sesshomaru was taken aback by his father's callously words, he did not show it. Instead he snatched his haori and left the room reluctantly. With Sesshomaru now gone, (and surely conjuring up ways to kill his father for this moment of abasement), Inu no Taishou pushed away the ferocious gleam in his son's eyes as he left and focused on the object of such hostility.

Ryuukotsusei's red eyes were on the shoji that the young prince had existed in a fit of fury and laughed softly. He faced the dog demon and said curtly, "I'm surprised you sent him away so cruelly Taishou, after it looked like you were more then welcoming his touch a few moments prior to my appearance. How amusing…but enough chit-chat, I came here strictly to tell you, you mustn't get too attached to your handsome toy. You still remember our little agreement do you not Taishou?"

Inu no Taishou slowly met his adversary's accusing eyes, looking into them as he implied coldly, "Sesshomaru is not my toy Ryuukotsusei and you should do good in not telling anyone that he is. He is after all my heir and—"

"Lover? Yes, yes Taishou there is no doubt about it that you have contradicted your father's teachings and committed the most forsaken crime that could ever be practiced amongst us lords, but really? Who follows the guidelines when our attentions are drawn to power and the battle for supremacy? No one and you are no excuse." Ryuukotsusei interjected unceremoniously, as if he had always known this day was coming. Inu no Taishou said nothing to this; he merely slumped further against the wall behind him, feeling uncomfortable.

Ryuukotsusei laughed venomously when the dog demon pulled himself away from him in an attempt to escape the truth that he was no better then the rest of them. In fact, it could be said that the _great dog demon _was the worst lord amongst them. Taking his _own _son as his sex toy, who could respect him afterwards once news of this scandal reached word to the entire country of Japan?

If it was possibly, Inu no Taishou slouched further away and neglected to accept the dragon's words as the truth. He was not like the rest of them damnit! He was better…or was he? Of course not, he was much worst! His own son, how could he! He had disgraced them both; he should have killed Sesshomaru and avoided the certain calamity that would manifest.

The thought of Sesshomaru in pain a few hours ago brought some steel into the dog demon's spine. He straightened up and his eyes were deadly again, the corners of his lips jerking upwards in a notorious and malevolent smirk that caught the ryuu momentarily off guard. Good, Inu no Taishou thought bitterly, Ryuukotsusei would not be getting the last laugh if he had anything to do with it.

"Perhaps I am what you claim me to be Ryuukotsusei, but please keep in mind that if it were true, I would refine it and make it better. And no I can't say I own what you are referring to Ryuukotsusei. If you haven't noticed already, my time is not my own, now that Naraku has come into possession of the southern lands and all." Inu no Taishou muttered the last part, hating to speak the vile half-breed's ungodly name. He hated him as well.

Ryuukotsusei smirked thoughtfully and scoffed, "Then what you are saying is that this entire event with Sesshomaru being your beau came as a result of stress? Hn, I never thought such a thing was possible." The dog demon growled angrily, yet subdued the urge to leap forward and rent the damn dragon's throat open for his insolent comment. Instead Inu no Taishou settled for shooting Ryuukotsusei a dirty look that still remained in the boundaries of chivalry and civilly.

"Mind your _tongue _Ryuukotsusei or else I will cut it out and I will forced it down your narrow vile throat! Now tell me why you are here before I ask you to leave." Inu no Taishou said gravely, threatening to put into practice his threat to the dragon if he did not mind his manners. Ryuukotsusei sweetly smiled, but made good in heeding Inu no Taishou's only warning throughout their conversation.

"Now Taishou, it should be _you _who minds his tongue. The hypocrite you are in reality! But I must remind myself that I did not abase myself to merely mock you—though it is most entertaining—I have come to inquire as to your plans for the upcoming ball? You do still plan to announce that Sesshomaru will be given as an offering of peace to the eastern lands so no war is unleashed amongst the four lands?" Ryuukotsusei asked acutely. It was for this reason alone that Ryuukotsusei had denied himself the comfort of his luxurious futon to travel in the middle of the night to confront Inu no Taishou and he did expect a decent answer, even if he had to force it out of Inu no Taishou's throat with his bare hands. The thought was more then welcoming though. Ryuukotsusei had been looking for a decent excuse to strangle the dog demon. Perhaps this was his chance?

The youthful countenance Inu no Taishou wore disintegrated immediately. He glared at Ryuukotsusei now remembering five years ago the same conversation they were having now, back then; with the exception of the dragon lord not catching father and son in such intimacy, of course. Inu no Taishou's mouth was dry; he felt his insides twist and threaten to spring forth through his mouth. Just what had he done?

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm so sorry this was such a short chapter, but there's more to come soon, I promise! Thank you for the reviews and for reading. I hope you enjoyed and if you would be so kind, please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a day late from my promised update, my apologies about that. Anyways, here is the fourth chapter, it has obviously been revised from the first one since…well let me just say the first attempt didn't quite possess what this story needs—though I'm not sure this one will either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise bare that honour. All rights are solely reserved to them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Confusion **

A few days had passed since the "incident", as was how Inu no Taishou claimed it to be, and since then there lingered fragments of uncertainty in the air surrounding the Western Palace. The great dog demon made it a new tendency of his to avoid conversation with his son, who was beyond the point of exasperate because of this. Inu no Taishou would hardly glance at his son, if not for a few seconds, before looking away and answering whatever the latter had asked, taciturnly.

It had been like this ever since Ryuukotsusei had made his acrimonious visit on the most controversial nights of Sesshomaru's tender life. Nothing he said or did— no matter how extravagant— would make Inu no Taishou spare him but a few seconds to talk. He simply refused to. Sesshomaru, however, was not one to tolerate _any_ standards of disregards from _anyone_, this obviously included his father.

And Sesshomaru was not just going to sit back and wait. No, he knew if he wanted to capture his father's impervious attention, he would just have to rely on outlandish schemes. The poisons and weapons of the palace were not hidden for any preposterous reason after all.

Sesshomaru was outside, training idly in the gardens when his graceful ears were graced with a loud vexed roar, coming from the congregating room where his father held all his political meetings. Sesshomaru allowed a dark smirk to present itself on his pale face, and he waited. He gathered his things—a book and a vial of something he had concocted—and prepared himself for what was to come.

It only took but a few minutes until his much anticipated _guest_, came towards him with a inimical countenance, that merely served to make Sesshomaru grow serious—if only on the outside. Sesshomaru stood silently and lowered his gaze. A shadow blocked out the light of the sun and he could smell the scent of his little experiment emitting off his father.

"Sesshomaru, what have you done _this_ time? First, you were brazen enough to sneak into the dungeons and stock yourself up with some of the most dangerous poisons and chemicals I have; still I said nothing to this. Then you go around the palace and leave a putrid vial of something even I don't know what, in my meeting room and just a few moments ago, it went off! You at last have my full attention Sesshomaru, what is it?" Inu no Taishou inquired, angrily.

Sesshomaru raised his gaze and stared heatedly into his father's mimicking eyes. "What I want is quite simple that I'm more than sure you can give me. I want you to explain to me why you have become so…nonchalant towards me, even if that is an understatement. More than once I've observed you stray from your normal routine to avoid me as if I were some sort of cancer. I'd only like to say I've _observed _these things, I do not say they are true. Only you would happen to clarify if they are legitimate."

Inu no Taishou remained indifferent; he stood before his son and said blandly, "Have you now Sesshomaru? You shouldn't jump to conclusion my…perhaps I am doing this for your own good. Have you ever considered that possibility?" Sesshomaru slipped the vial up his sleeve and the book inside his white haori.

"You do more harm keeping me oblivious then telling me frankly Inu no Taishou." Sesshomaru said, evenly. Inu no Taishou was about to answer when one of the servants called to him in a quivery tone. This caught both father and son's attention quickly. They both walked back to the palace to see what the commotion was. The servant informed them that their guest was waiting for them in the receiving room. One thing that did not escape the eldest dog demon was the plural _them_.

At this odd occurrence, Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou exchanged baffled looks, but nonetheless they were determined to know who it was that had come at such an unexpected time. Something within the depths of his bones told Inu no Taishou it was not going to be pleasant, and that he should send Sesshomaru away, but he did not wish to argue with his son right now, especially not when they were a few feet away from the receiving room and would cause them to look like a dysfunctional family…well more than it already was.

The anxious servant opened the shoji for his lord and master, and closed it once his lord and master where inside. If Ryuukotsusei's vexing presence had been more than enough to enrage the dog demon's blood, the person before him produced the opposite reaction. Inu no Taishou couldn't quite call to mind the last time he had been this petrified in his long existence. Sesshomaru looked from his father, than to their guest in an expressionless way. He was more confused then alarmed by this guest then anything.

"Lord Inu no Taishou, Prince Sesshomaru, please forgive my unforeseen visit, but I simply had to come at once to talk to you about the wedding!" Lady Izayoi said zealously. Sesshomaru blinked, and repeated slowly, "Wedding? Who is getting married?" Inu no Taishou looked like he was about to collapse from horror.

Lady Izayoi smiled kindly and said, "Why, did your father not tell you my dear that you are engaged?" the mere word alone made Sesshomaru cringe in disgust. Marriage had never been something he had pictured for himself—and particularly not now when he was confused?

"I'm afraid my _father_ has a tendency to disregard to mention such things to me, Lady Izayoi. Would you be so kind as to explain to me preciously what this is all about. Up until now I was barely aware of such…peculiar affairs involving my future...with your daughter, madam." Sesshomaru politely, yet strained, said to the Lady of the Eastern Lands, who just so happened to be a human and if Sesshomaru were to conduct a little investigation as to how she gained such promising lands, to summarize something extensively, he would have died from shock.

Lady Izayoi lightly laughed and replied just a tad bit bitterly, "Son, you are…engaged to me son, Inuyasha." Well at least Sesshomaru would not have to suffer from a commonplace life anymore. This obviously made things even more horrifying and dangerous for the young prince and his father.

* * *

A/N: …A peculiar way to introduce Sesshomaru's engagement, no? Really, it's a bit frustrating to concoct an interesting story when inspiration for the mind is lacking. This chapter seems outlandish and strained, but it's obviously the best I can do. I'll leave you now with my sincerest thanks and apologies and with the option to continue with a story that is lacking passion. I bide you anon, my dear audience. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 5: Martyr of Compromise**

He had been expecting a violent, rancorous rejoinder from the youth before him, but what Sesshomaru displayed was beyond the use of words. Substituting words coated with loathe and wrath, in there place he used collected formal words that held nothing but buoyancy from his calm self. When the shoji closed and their noble guest left them— not knowing what her spontaneous visit had created for the demon lord, Inutaishou embraced himself for the worst of his son's outrage to lash out upon him, instead all he received was a composed blank expression.

Sesshomaru felt hollow inside as he gazed intensely into his father's listless eyes of gold. Finding it hard to resist the urge to smile at the unjust of his life, Sesshomaru smirked sardonically. There were many things he wanted to say, but this notorious smile said all that needed to be said for now. His eyes never flickered away from his father's eyes as he said consistently with his lips curled back and his white teeth gleaming, "It's rather amusing to see the people closes to you are the ones who betray you in the end. I found this philosophy to be a lie; something bitter demons and humans muttered out of failure, but now that this has occurred, I can understand them. Tell me father," Sesshomaru pressed, "Am I just some toy you use only when you are in the mood to play with and to easily dispose of when it has no more use? Tell me Inutaishou, all those flamboyant words you uttered to me so many weeks past, did they have meaning, or did you just say them to get what you want?"

The demon lord was rendered immobile and fazed by his son's sharp and reserved tone. Sesshomaru did not need to raise his voice or throw a fit; his words alone had enough power to produce the most efficient methods to cause the body, mind, and soul excruciating pain that any physical blow could ever achieve. And what made it worst for the demon lord were his saddened eyes. Inutaishou attempted to regain his composure—which was a difficult task considering guilt froze his senses. Sesshomaru approached him and continued, showing no signs to yield until his father said or did something to stop him.

"You sold me, your own son that shares your blood, as if I were a piece of carnage to the enemy. No, lower then that. And the only thing I can ask myself is why?" Sesshomaru asked unbridled in his attempt to receive an answer he felt justified to have. As much of an influential power his words had on his father, Inutaishou snapped to his senses and returned sharply, "I did not sell you like a piece of carnage, Sesshomaru. You should be aware that arranged marriges are called for when there is peril of things going wrong in political affairs that can only be subdued with a—"

"A sacrifice?" Sesshomaru interjected with a cold edge to his voice. "Yes, I can see your point." The smirk he wore never faded; never showed any signs of disappearing until he was satisfied and there was only one thing that would make Sesshomaru content and his father knew perfectly well what it was, but he was reluctant to give to him. Inutaishou found himself facing more then what he had anticipated. This was not how he had imaged to tell Sesshomaru. Hell, had Izayoi not appeared at all, he would not have told him! And something informed him— well rather warned him— if Sesshomaru found out about his earlier plan, he would not be so pleased.

"Sesshomaru, please understand this is necessary for the sake of peace amongst the four lands. What was I supposed to do? Just stand by and allow war to break lose?" Inutaishou tried to reason with his son. Sesshomaru cocked an elegant eyebrow and muttered bitterly, "Then why don't you just marry her and spare me the insufferable fate of being wed to a disgusting half-demon?" Sesshomaru had not expected his father to hear his mumbled words, but the latter heard and responded angrily, then turned forlornly.

"…I can't go back on my word Sesshomaru, if I could I would do anything—even give my life for you, to save you from my horrible mistake, but I'm helpless to you now and you don't know how much it…" the flow of his words ceased and he was impelled into silence. Sesshomaru would never know how much it pained to know that he would be taken away from him and turned into another's. And to think, their time together was declining and with the wedding three weeks away, the full extent of the time caused a cumbersome weight upon his conscious and heart. If he got out of this alive, he would never forgive himself.

With reserved silence, Sesshomaru carefully observed his father's countenance and noticed a small twinkle of distress sparkling from them. Inutaishou's usual cordial and polite ensemble was thrown away for the moment and Sesshomaru saw his father for the first time at a disadvantage. A pair of dull golden gems met his own and their eyes locked for a long moment before the oldest looked away, mustering what pride was still in his grasp and declared firmly, "Your wedding will be preciously twenty-one days from now. Tomorrow night will be the reception at Lady Izayoi's palace and you will be introduced to Inuyasha."

"So you really do plan to give me away, don't you? Explain to me why you said those words to me that night when I was leaving behind innocence only to be turned away from my own father's heart?" Sesshomaru remarked with such an air of nobility, his father fought back a smile. The only expression on the demon lord's countenance was a stern frown and furrowed brows drawn together with delicacy.

"You question my love for you, Sesshomaru? Such sentimental words are best not to be uttered out in the open, particularly when _that _word holds stronger meaning then formal and general parental emotions. The words I uttered then had meaning; I meant them, but you must forget them." Inutaishou said evenly whilst he stared dispassionately into the other's eyes.

"You honestly want me to forget something like that? An insult is not easily forgotten father. I thought you would understand that." Sesshomaru returned darkly, and reached out to opened the shoji to return to his room, when he was drawn back and soft lips grazed over his. It was not a kiss, it was not a peak, it was simply a warning he should calm down before he was forced to subdue his annoyance. Inutaishou brushed his lips over his son's and hissed acidly into his sensitive ear, "It kills me to know you're going to be taken away for my possession and you have all the right to be infuriated with me, but I will not stand your accusations that I do not love you."

Sesshomaru glared at his father and snarled, "Then you must be confusing love with betrayal." He yanked away from Inutaishou and threw opened the screen and left. With a gaunt sigh, Inutaishou cursed under his breath and wondered if Sesshomaru would do anything dangerous in his state of anger.

§—§

* * *

If Inutaishou thought Sesshomaru had been hard to handle, Lady Izayoi had it worst. She was currently ordering the servants of the palace to hurry for tomorrow night's reception she would be hosting and she couldn't have been happier, though secretly she was disappointed. She had always found Inutaishou's son attractive and dreamt what it would be like to have him besides her. The thought itself was foolish, but nothing was stopping her from dreaming it could happen. As she was telling her personal maid, Kaori, what she planned to wear tomorrow, the person she wanted to speak to was coming. 

Izayoi dismissed the young girl and tucked her arms inside her soft pink kimono sleeves and waited for him to enter so she could tell him the wonderful news. He announced his presence by respectfully knocking on her shoji. Izayoi said come in and he entered, closing the screen and he bowing his head to her.

"Mother, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, I was…huh?" Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. He smelt the western lord on her and his nose twitched. What business could she and that confounded dog demon lord have that required her to go over there and not _he_ here? Izayoi noticed how her son was sniffing the air, no doubt smelling Inutaishou's scent and she smiled cordially.

"Inuyasha, my dear sweet Inuyasha, I just returned from conversing with Lord Inutaishou and his son, Sesshomaru." She said, saying Sesshomaru's name with more emphasis then required, and continued. "And I have the most magnificent news for you!" Inuyasha blinked and slowly lowered himself to the floor so he and his mother were staring directly into each other's eyes. He did not like where their conversation was going even if he had no idea what his mother was talking about; it made him feel odd and helpless like all the other times when he found his mother had wonderful news for him and a great deal of hers announcements were not so appealing to him, but as a good son does, he never opposes his parents; especially not his mother for fear he would upset her.

"Before you tell me, what's with all the arrangement of furniture and why are the servants running around here like headless chickens? Has someone died? Oh, was it Naraku!" Inuyasha said hoping it was a funeral for the malevolent bastard. Inuyasha hated him and he never missed the opportunity to show him how much he made him sick. Izayoi sighed, and shook her head patiently.

"Inuyasha, I've told you before to watch your tongue and not to speak ill of Naraku. He is, after all a demon lord and should be treated with respect." She informed her son. Inuyasha averted his gaze and muttered vituperatively, "Hm, the only thing that bloody bastard deserves is having his head cut off and—" Izayoi took a sip of her tea and asked what he was whispering about. Inuyasha's face grew red and he quickly said, "I was, uh, just thinking about what you said, mother. What were you going to tell me anyways?" he said hoping she hadn't heard him.

Izayoi's face brightened up and she set down her cup of tea and commented zealously, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm the happiest mother alive. To get to see her little boy married to such a noble family, and to think the marriage is only three weeks away and the reception is tomorrow! Everyone will be there and you will finally get to meet Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, his eyes widened in petrified silent. He looked like a fool, but what his current appearance looked like to him he could careless. Did she just say _marriage_ and to that dissolute fool of Inutaishou's son? No, he must have heard wrong. He was hoping he had heard wrong. He felt sick to his stomach.

She continued until she kept of repeating his future with someone person he didn't know nor cared to know. When his senses returned to him, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and yelled, "What! Marriage, what have I done to deserve such a damn punishment like this mother!" this had to damn punishment he concluded; he must have angered his mother to the point where she decided an arranged marriage was the best way to reprimand him. Izayoi sighed forlornly and rose to her feet. She frowned and said softly, "Inuyasha this is not a punishment, this is something to rejoice about. I've dreamt of the day when I would get to see my little boy married off to a decent and noble family and here is the moment, and you condemn it."

Inuyasha managed to collect himself, but the shock was too great. His head just spun thinking in less then twenty days he'd be getting married. And what made him feel worst was the fast approaching evening of tomorrow when the entire palace would be humming ecstatically with the news of marriage and he would get to see who he was marrying. For all he knew it could be the devil himself he was engaged to and there was no way to get away from it. Inuyasha lowered his gaze and muttered, "I'm sorry I upset you mother…but this was not the kind of news I thought you would tell me."

The lady of the eastern lands smiled at her son's uncertainty and said kindly like a mother does when her child is sad, "I know this is a shock to you my dear, but please try to be happy tomorrow night. Who knows, you might just fall in love with him." Thinking about the moment when she would get to see Sessomaru again. Inuyasha nodded his head and thought: _I highly doubt I'll even stand the bloody bastard, much less fall in love with him._

§—§

* * *

The night was young and the new day was drawing rapidly. Tonight the heavens gleamed lethargically, as if sadness dulled the black velvety sky from twinkling its' brightest. Under the weak gleam of the diamonds in the sky and the frowning waning moon, two well dressed and amused gentlemen conversed and enjoyed the company of the night. One of the twain laughed and said, "And what was his reaction when you caught them together, Ryuukotsusei? Inutaishou no doubt looked like a fool, well more then he does anyways." 

Ryuukotsusei smiled with mirth and informed, "Inutaishou's expression was priceless, though it was his son's reaction that was worth getting my claws covered in his father's blood. He was flabbergasted when I caught them together." Naraku chuckled and commented, "I've just heard about tomorrow night's event that Inutaishou's son marriage is going to be announced to all. Will you be attending, Ryuukotsusei?"

The dragon laughed. Of course he was going; in the many years he and the _great_ dog demon had ruled, Ryuukotsusei could not claim a time when he had ever humiliated Inutaishou in public. "But of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's the perfect opportunity with everyone gathered around to blackmail him." at this Naraku raised a brow and said, "Oh? Blackmail is it? Do you think he'll fall for it?"

"He really doesn't have much of a choice. If I know Inutaishou, he's willing to sacrifice his pathetic life for his son's. And who knows, maybe the filthy mutt will kill himself and I'll be done with him, then I can keep what he treasures most." Ryuukotsusei said darkly. His red eyes revealing nothing but malice for Inutaishou. He hated him, and the dog demon he.

"Sesshomaru." Naraku said simply, knowing that was what Ryuukotsusei was after. It was not matters of love that persuaded the ryuu to go to great lengths to capture the young dog demon; it was strictly a matter of business. Pain to be exact. If he possessed the one thing his rival was prepared to do anything for, Ryuukotsusei had controlled over him completely.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." The ryuu said, smiling callously. His plan was simple and tomorrow night he would put it into play.

* * *

A/N: My sincere apologies for the long wait. I've been writing this chapter for three days and I've at last finished it. I have no idea what everyone's going to make out of this chapter, but I'm hoping you enjoyed it. And now I really want to thank those who've read and reviewed! You're reviews made me write something after such a long wait. And I want to thank _Werewolf of Fire_ for the idea of Izayoi being all happy for Inuyasha's marriage and her slight love for Sesshomaru. Thank you! Please my dear audience review and forgive any mistakes I've made! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: The Sardonic Prince **

Without much consent from his part or opinion, Sesshomaru could find no way of getting out of the marriage with the enemy. For the entire course of the night, and well into the break of dawn, Sesshomaru, being a young man who feared not death or anyone (with the exception being his father on some occasions), or anything, had contemplated the thought of suicide.

Marriage to him seemed like a death in all respects. He could not for the life of him see why he would want to have a person bound to him who would undoubtedly hold him down and be a constant nuisance to him. He already had his father to take the place, even if it wasn't official. Sesshomaru paced his room, and every once in a while stared out his open shoji of his room, finding little peace in the streaming light of the moonlight which was soon replaced by the blithe beams of the rising sun.

Gradually the palace stirred and went about the chores that needed tending to. Sesshomaru closed the shoji which lead out to the gardens, and took his place at his table. He reached out for a fresh scroll, pen and inkwell to see if a bit of penmanship could ease his troubled mind, when an open book he had been reading, but had forgotten about completely, captured his attention.

Instead of making for the things he had wanted, he opted for picking up the book and began to skim through its pages. A puzzled frown appeared on his fine face as he read with vague interest until one passage quickly proved to be the answer he had been searching for all the previous night.

Sesshomaru paused, musing minutely why he had not finished the book sooner. It was odd that he hadn't finished with the book. Thinking it an inadequate thing to ponder over, Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, clearing his mind from the thought and resumed reading. From the thousands words printed in that book he held in his dexterous hands, one word, just one word caught his attention:

_Sardonic _

Sesshomaru studied the word and even underlined it with his claw to emphasize its meaning. The word triggered something within his mind; and a wickedly charming smirk lifted his lips. There was his answer, and he'd go as far as say what he had in mind to execute was a damn well shrewd plan that would not fail him.

Sesshomaru snapped the book shut and replaced it on his table before walking to the mahogany cabinet where his clothes of the finest and eloquent silk were stored. He opened the cabinet and with a quick eye, he chose what he would wear for the night's event. Once the matter of dress was out of the way, Sesshomaru prepared himself physically and mentally for the coming evening's excursions; Inutaishou and the rest of the guest had no idea what was up his sleeve. And it was as best because Sesshomaru was one who enjoyed the element of surprise. And what a surprise he had for them all!

* * *

Seized by a concoction of cureless restlessness and agitation, Inutaishou sauntered through the gardens and went passed the tall gates that provided almost impenetrable to break through. The two sentries guarding the gates to the grand palace of the western lands bowed lowly and said a 'good morning, my lord' which Inutaishou answered with a curt grunt and continued on.

Inutaishou picked up his pace and walked down the winding path that was lined with trees and led to directly to a nearby stream where he usually found peace and serenity when he couldn't find it inside his study room in the palace. All around him was still with the occasional melody of nature playing. The cold morning air barely had an affect on his lordship to calm his apprehension.

The events of last night reeled merciless back into his mind, and caused him to groan in annoyance. Sesshomaru's nigh hurt and betrayed countenance haunted Inutaishou. How could he have hurt his own son? What sort of father was he? No, Inutaishou shook his head dejectedly and thought bitterly _'I can't even call myself his father. A true father would never treat his son as I have Sesshomaru. And there is the little matter of loving…'_

Enough! Inutaishou growled and unleashed his anger on the vegetation surrounding him. He couldn't take it anymore. It was wrong; he knew it, but even knowing it didn't make any difference to him. If news got out that there was a love affair between them it was all over for them. Inutaishou cringed at the thought. Together, he and Sesshomaru would be executed like criminals. The gruesome thought of Sesshomaru being killed was unthinkable for Inutaishou to tolerate, much less desire or permit.

They would have to go through Inutaishou before anyone managed to shed a drop of his son's blood. He could assure that much on his very life.

There was more to Sesshomaru's arranged marriage with Lady Izayoi's son then he had told Sesshomaru. The sake of peace amongst the four lands was just part of the truth. The real object behind his son's marriage was to get Sesshomaru away from him and hopefully their separation would serve to extinguish his confused feelings for his father. It was a plan that depended heavily on Sesshomaru; the only thing Inutaishou could do was _hope_ for the best. But it all really did depend on Sesshomaru.

Sighing dejectedly, Inutaishou reached in quiet destination. By this time the sun was languidly settling itself in the sky, awake and alert and shining upon everything and everyone its rays could touch. Inutaishou gazed longingly into the azure vaults of heaven before looking away and turned his attention to the sparkling water at his feet.

A small bird with feathers of delicate red velvet swept down from its perch on a branch above his head and scooped down and gently its' right wing touched the glazed surface of water. The sight of the sublime little creature made Inutaishou smile lightly.

With clarity, Inutaishou recalled memories that had somehow hidden themselves deep within his mind of bringing Sesshomaru to the spot by the stream when he was just a young pup and when his curiosity was pecked rather quickly.

Leaning a bit forward so he was a few inches from the edge, Inutaishou caressed the water with his fingertips and laughed to himself when a small acorn dropped into the stream and sank down to the bottom. On their first visit to the stream, Sesshomaru's curiosity had led him too close to the edge; and losing his balance the young pup splashed into the water. Naturally, before being moved to humor, Inutaishou had been struck by concern and quickly lifted his son out of the water.

Sesshomaru wasn't in tears. He just looked uncomfortable and slightly bewildered, but not scared or upset. When Inutaishou was going to pick him up, Sesshomaru smiled and yanked his father into the lukewarm water with him. A moment later the great lord of the western lands found himself wet to the bone with his hair plastered to his face and his clothes clinging to his body as if it were his second skin.

Seeing his father less lofty and utterly humorous, Sesshomaru laughed blithely which earned him a stern glare from Inutaishou, but hearing his pup laugh erased his discontent and smiled. Needless to say that Lady Mizuki had been beyond exasperated and close to enraged when Sesshomaru and Inutaishou returned to the palace dripping wet that day. She said something about ruining her carpets or was it her nice clean floor? Which ever it was, Inutaishou forgot. The only thing he could remember was her fury. That night she made him sleep in one of the guest rooms…on a rickety futon and with a moth eaten blanket. Inutaishou would have much preferred sleeping outside in the cold air of night then under those conditions his late-wife damned him to.

How he spent such a long lonely night without going mad was still a mystery to him. But there was this inkling within his breast that that night he hadn't been as alone as he had imaged. The following morning there had been indications that someone small had cuddled up close to him and slept loyally besides him. Inutaishou knew it had been Sesshomaru, but never thought of enquiring further. It was their little childish secret that had yet to be ever discussed between them since.

The soft crunching of dried and dead leaves along the lonely path leading to the stream brought Inutaishou out of his pacified reveries. He looked up and found himself staring at the object of his thoughts. Sesshomaru, without blinking, stared at his father with all emotion absent from his face. His stare was unnerving, almost accusing that it made Inutaishou climb to his feet slowly as not to scare him off—was that really possible?

"Sesshomaru" His beautiful name slipped gracefully off Inutaishou's lips. Sesshomaru stiffed and finally broke their staring contest and gazed into the twinkling water. Seconds passed between them before either made an effort to speak. Inutaishou knew it was his duty to speak first, but at that moment some fear he had not known existed within him rendered him mute.

At length it was Sesshomaru who spoke first.

"I didn't know you where here. Had I known, I wouldn't have disturbed you. Forgive me." Sesshomaru spat the last part bitterly. His expression was of the smoothest marble and only his eyes betrayed his lukewarm anger. That anger, that pang of betrayal would not be mended easily. Inutaishou knew that, yet he couldn't bring himself to heal it as he was compelled to.

He wouldn't look at him. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the water and utterly refused to meet his father's gaze. Was this how it was all meant to end? In them being enemies till the last breath of their existent? No; Inutaishou could never live with that. He would die of madness if it came to that.

Much to Sesshomaru's displeasure and annoyance, Inutaishou calmly stepped closure to him which automatically caused him to take a step back. He lifted his eyes for a moment, and in the brief instant that their eyes locked, it was clear that he didn't want him anywhere near his person. It hurt like hell yes to be shunned by your kin and love, but what could Inutaishou do?

Cursing himself, Inutaishou wanted to acknowledge Sesshomaru's want of distance and peace, but he couldn't bring himself to honor his wishes. At least not now when there were pressing matters to deal with. They had to fix things between them before they had to get ready for the wedding reception. He took a step closure, and when it was apparent Sesshomaru was going to turn around and leave, Inutaishou, completely at the end of his patience snapped sternly, "You and I must talk sooner or later about this Sesshomaru. It's quite useless to endeavor to run away when it will come back to haunt us both for the rest of our existent." When it appeared his words were heedless to Sesshomaru, he lowered his voice (and dignity) and pleaded softly, "Please?"

Turning around, Sesshomaru paused, obviously contemplating whether he should remain and hear his father's lies, or spare them a quarrel and leaves things as they were betwixt them. But not even Sesshomaru could hold such a solid contempt against his beloved. His heart wasn't entirely barricaded of ice. Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head, allowing his father the writ to speak, but to make it quick.

Inutaishou took a deep breath and began in a calm and unruffled tone. He gestured for Sesshomaru to take a seat on one of the large boulders resting on the bank of the stream, but declined and stood standing with his arms at his side. It was impossible for Inutaishou to sit down so he took to pace again with his hands behind his back. God! He had never been this nervous before. Was it natural for a father to be so intimidated by his own son? Inutaishou didn't have much time to muse further on the topic when Sesshomaru interposed coldly, "I believe you have something to tell me _father_. Would you be so _kind_ to say whatever it is so we can go our separate ways and prepare for tonight?"

The older dog demon inclined his head and finally paused and stood with his back nicely erect and was standing at his full height. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh, but it wasn't time to be amused. It took a long moment for Inutaishou to formulate the words he wanted to say until he trusted he had everything in order—or as order as he could make them in the agitated state he was in.

"You are completely free to feel and believe I have betrayed you Sesshomaru because that is what I did to you. It was never my intention to do so but—" Inutaishou was again cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Spare me that explanation if you'll be so kind. What I want to know is what this means for us? I want to hear from your mouth what you truly feel for—" Inutaishou looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye and replied smoothly, "It has to end. This…our…however you wish to view it, must end. You as well as I know it's wrong. And I won't see you be executed because I was…am careless and disgraced you."

Sesshomaru was not dumb; he was far from that. By the way his father's eyes gleamed, he knew there was much more to be said; and instead of hearing that explanation be uttered by his father, Sesshomaru deduced it and spoke it out loud so it wouldn't have to remain a secret anymore.

"You think that this marriage will make my affections change. That is what you are hoping for; but it won't do anything of the kind. I'll hate him and everyone and everything that possess a threat to us." Such passionate words would have moved Inutaishou before, but he had prepared himself and had steeled his nerves.

With so much difficulty, Inutaishou returned callously, "There is no 'us' anymore Sesshomaru. There never was, and there never will be. What I did was to say your life because I didn't want my male heir to die and leave me with the hassle of conceiving another child that might turn out to be female. Why go through all that mess again when I have you to settle that little complex affair? Does it surprise you at all? It shouldn't. That's why both demon and human lords trouble themselves with children; because they need an heir. Giving love and bestowing compassion is optional. But it is not required."

A pain that could not be restrained by even Sesshomaru flickered in his golden eyes before it was concealed behind coldness and dispassion. He gave the vaguest incline of his head and without a further word spoke, left his father to himself and his vehement words and guilt. The first thing Sesshomaru did when he returned to the palace and was again in his room, he cursed his father to hell and proceeded with the miserable task of preparing for that wretched reception.

He violently removed the clothes had been wearing and donned a light tan attire with decorative red, black, white and green flowers and fallen leaves that concord nicely and elegantly. But as he tied his haori, he stared into the looking glass hanging on one wall of his room, and thought deeply about his plan. In the end he tied the haori and was ready for the night and the scandal that was irrelatively to come. Sesshomaru sauntered toward the awaiting carriage that would take them to the enemy's palace, as he made his way to the gates; he glanced up at the moon.

Its' gentle beams never failed to tame Sesshomaru; and tonight was no exception to that ritual. By the time he reached the carriage, his emotions were sealed and restrained and he was composed and heedless of the person besides him. They drove in silence the enter way; neither so much as looking at the other. When at last they arrived to Lady Izayoi's domain, they dismounted from the carriage and were led to the reception.

Upon entering and all eyes turning to get a good look at the lord of the western lands and his handsome son, instead of the expected gasps of awe and admiration and all that other stuff, they gasped in horror and were all thunderstruck. Every person and demon had their eyes on Sesshomaru. He stayed aloof and glared back at them with an iciness that made everyone uncomfortable.

Not at all understanding what the hell was the matter; Inutaishou faced Sesshomaru and nearly choked. He had tied his haori in the wrong way on purpose! He had tied it the way one does for a funeral. But after considering that thought for a moment, Inutaishou saw Sesshomaru's sardonic point.

'_I never thought he was capable of going to this extent.'_ Inutaishou mused.

On the other side of the room, Izayoi was standing with Inuyasha and Lord Ryuukotsusei. Smirking devilishly, Ryuukotsusei leaned forward and whispered to Inuyasha, "May I have the pleasure of at long last introducing you to your promised, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha locked eyes with Sesshomaru and thought instantly, _'I hate him already.' _

* * *

Finally Sesshy and Inuyasha meet! Their relationship isn't very promising is it? I wonder how many of my dear readers are going to hate me for what Inutaishou said to Sesshomaru. I was a bit intimidated about what Inutaishou to Sesshomaru was extreme and coldhearted, but it was for a good reason, I swear!

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but school and other…things have kept me away. That and writer's block. But I'm back, though I don't know when I'll update again. But it will be soon. Thank you all so very much for the magnificent reviews! Each one of them made me feel as if this story deserves to be finished. (Which it hopefully will). Please review and tell me what you think. Bye-bye my dears!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! I'm back from the dead and I've brought with me a new chapter that has long been demanded. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I never meant for it to happen, but school has kept me away. It was not until the unbearable bout of guilt demanded that I update my stories if I ever wished to know what peace of mind is. Therefore, I bring you a new chapter and hopefully it will make up for the long wait. Again, I'm sorry if it's a little too short. Also, pardon any and all grammatical errors you may find. It's almost one in the morning and grammar is hardly something I am paying close attention to because I just want to update. I hope you all enjoy the little scene between Inutaisho and __Ryuukotsusei!_

* * *

_**Chapter VII: Fate's Cruel Antics **_

It had taken a great deal of persuasion and threatening to make Sesshomaru tie his kimono in the proper way, that by the end of it all Inutaisho hardly had any strength left in him to argue with their hostess who had all but demanded that he, Sesshomaru, Lord Ryuukotsusei and Lord Naraku spend the night. As the rules of etiquette extorted from someone of his lofty nobility, Inutaisho gave in with a gracious bow and was more than thankful when he was shown into his room. He gazed around the spacious room that was dominated mostly by the large futon in the centre. It looked welcoming but despite his terrible exhaustion, he could not bring himself to lie down. His mind replayed the scene that had occurred minutes before, when Lady Izayoi had wondered if he and Sesshomaru would share a room, to which the young sardonic prince had answered that he would much rather have a room of his own, as he was sure that his father could do without him. It had deeply wounded Inutaisho to hear his beloved son say those words, but his words were the least cause of his pain. However, what truly pained him the most was the impassive and callous look Sesshomaru gave him as he walked away to his room for the night.

_Sesshomaru…can you honestly hate your own father so much? What I did to you was wrong, but what choice did I have? If there existed a way for me to keep you incessantly by my side and love you as you deserve, I would sell my soul if it was enough to guarantee your happiness. Will I ever be able to dissuade you from the fantasy you are living when you think you love me more than a father? Will I ever succeed in opening your eyes to the grotesque reality of our unpardonable sin? The fault lies entirely upon my shoulders. I should have sought another way to save you that night instead of doing what I did. Now all that I have earned from you is your abhorrence rather than the full passion of your heart. Sesshomaru, my beloved son, I cannot love you as a son as I have never done. I would be lying if I said that I had never looked at you through the eyes of an infatuated lover gazes upon the object of his heart. How sick am I indeed…_

Inutaisho untied the sash around his waist, allowing it to drop to the floor and unconsciously undid his haori, which like a cherry blossom in full bloom, separated and slide down his shoulders, bearing beautiful pale skin that time only seemed to have perfected rather than mar. He felt confined and restricted, but the most dominate emotion that overpowered him was guilt, guilt for what he had done. He lowered himself onto the ground and allowed his thoughts to engulf him within their bittersweet embrace. The guilt was gradually killing him and like a poison, was stealing his will and abilities to think properly. Encased in this pitiful trace he himself had device, Inutaisho sank and allowed his mind to rove without fears of interruption. Or so he had imaged. He doubted anyone would pay him any heed, as everyone seemed too occupied with his beautiful son to care about the great dog general of the west.

Lost to reality, Inutaisho closed his eyes and gave himself unrestrainedly into despair. Worst than the bitter fruit produced from a corrupted tree, he seemed to enjoy the astringent taste that it made him feel. As lost and absorbed as he was, he obviously failed to hear the shoji to his room slide open and emit someone. They closed the screen behind them and looked unblinkingly at the miserable figure seated on the floor and thought evilly: _So this is what unreciprocated love does to a man? It would seem not even the Great Inutaisho is immune to love's bitter kiss. How amusing. _

The intruder knelt quietly behind Inutaisho, pressing cold lips to the other's elegantly pointed ear and whispered seductively, "And so you at last feel a pain greater than that one can ever manage to receive from the battlefield. How pathetic you look my darling Inutaisho seated there so disgracefully on the floor. But how tempting as well…"

Inutaisho slowly opened his eyes, which were glazed over, and was not requested to turn around to know who it was that spoke.

"Ryuukotsusei have you nothing better to do than harass me? Leave if you would be so kind." Inutaisho muttered, having trouble speaking. He felt tired and wanted only solitude if he could no longer have his son.

"Leave you? Oh, dear, foolish Inutaisho you truly are a wonder. I would never leave you in this pitiful state you've allowed yourself to sink into." Ryuukotsusei spoke lowly, his tongue gently caressing the other's ear. Inutaisho shuddered in disgust and the other knew as much but that did not stop him from hectoring the miserable dog demon.

Ryuukotsusei wrapped his arms around Inutaisho and rested his chin on the other's shoulder, leaning forward so his chest was pressed against Inutaisho's back. Such audacity and improper ac would have provoked Inutaisho's fury, but as matters rested, he simply remained stiff in the other's daring embrace and said absolutely nothing.

The dragon demon chuckled darkly and mocked, "Had I found you in a more stable set of mind, you would never have permitted this. It only goes to show just how dominated that silly son of yours has you encased in his charms. You start Inutaisho. Oh, yes I know all about your little forbidden infatuation with Sesshomaru. Please calm yourself; it will never do if you overexert yourself. As I was saying, even a child is intelligent enough to observe the long and tender glances you direct towards him to identify a lover's gaze. My poor, silly Inutaisho. You have fallen into a predicament that not even _you _have anyway of getting out of."

Inutaisho growled threateningly and regained a fragment of his strength from the anger that was quickly being to rise. Rather than be alarmed, Ryuukotsusei laughed and petted Inutaisho's head as if he were a precious pet.

"Ah, there is the quick ire that I know so well. Then you are not as lost as I believed you to be." Ryuukotsusei took the liberty of removing Inutaisho's haori and began trailing light kisses over the bare skin exposed to him. He kissed and licked Inutaisho's neck and shoulders with such a gentleness that momentarily surprised even Inutaisho.

"Ryuukotsusei." Inutaisho hissed his mind intoxicated with the strange sensation he was experiencing under the other man's administration.

"Yes, my dear Inutaisho?" Ryuukotsusei answered in a sweet voice, tracing small circles on the other's muscular chest with a clawed index finger.

"Stop this nonsense and leave." It took a great effort for the dog demon to make his voice clear and steady.

With half-lidded eyes, Ryuukotsusei smirked and shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Inutaisho. You are just too tempting to ignore. I presently cannot recall a more exquisite time that we have ever shared. All that we have ever exchanged are blows and insults, never whispered vows of romance even if they are hollow ones. I doubt that I would leave even if I wished to."

Inutaisho made to separate himself away when claws suddenly bit into his flesh and restrained him. A groan of pain escaped his lips along with an eloquent curse. He whisked his head around and snarled, "Release me Ryuukotsusei this instant. I will not have any more of this foolishness."

A devilish smile stole over the dragon demon's lips that instantly informed Inutaisho that he had allowed himself to fall into a trap that he would not be likely easily to escape. He cursed himself vehemently and was determined to fight his way out of this mess if need be.

"How beautiful you look when you are in pain, Inutaisho. I wish to see that expressive look once more." Ryuukotsusei ran a finger over Inutaisho's right shoulder and dug it into the skin, drawing a fine stream of blood and a minute flicker of pain across the handsome dog demon's countenance. Ryuukotsusei only smiled further as his tongue lapped up the delectable crimson substance.

"I think we are capable of having more fun then this, do you not agree, Inutaisho? Yes, I'm sure even _you _would agree." Here, the sadist dragon demon roughly grabbed Inutaisho's chin, and stole a kiss from those sensuous lips, crushing and causing them to swell from the force behind the crude action. Inutaisho fought against the other's assault, but he somehow overpowered and had his lips parted. Ryuukotsusei's tongue invaded his mouth and sought to dominate him, an act which the disorientated Inutaisho refused to allow. He did all he could to push the other away, but only succeeded in having razor sharp claws rent at his skin and draw blood, blood which was oddly cold and not warm.

Just as Inutaisho had hopes of pushing away his assailant, by fate's accursed plans to destroy him, the shoji to his room opened and a rather humbled Sesshomaru stood in the doorway looking somewhat pacified. That is, until he saw the display before his eyes. He stared with wide eyes as Ryuukotsusei pulled away from Inutaisho, a thick string of saliva connecting their lips and smiled charmingly at the young demon prince. A look of absolute horror that manifested upon Inutaisho's face and when he managed to look Sesshomaru in the eye for but a moment, all he read in those golden depths was hurt and betray. Without a single word, Sesshomaru withdrew from the room.


End file.
